Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy '(nazýván jako Žlutý Medvěd (Yellow Bear) v první hře) je jeden z pěti protivníků a speciální animatronik v ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Je to tajná, zlatá verze Freddy-ho Fazbear-a, který se objevuje v kanceláři (The Office). Vzhled thumb|Golden Freddy Golden Freddy vypadá jako zlatá/žlutá verze Freddy-ho bez očí. Jeho čepice a motýlek jsou tmavě modré, narozdíl od Freddy-ho, který je má černě zabarvené, ale to může být osvětlením. Při bližším zkoumání, uvidíme mikrofon, v jeho pravé ruce, stejně jako 2 bílé tečky v jeho očích, které má jinak prázdné. Jeho ruce jsou dlaněmi vzhůru. Je také možné, že je endoskeleton v jeho obleku. Pokud se podíváme na ruce jen pár částí endoskeletonu jsou viditelné, který má stejné zbarvení jako jeho ozdoby. Jeho čelist je otevřená a hlavu má nakloněnou do prava. Jeho pozice je v sedě a vypadá, jako by byl mrtvý. Chování Když kontrolujeme '''CAM 2B, '''hráč uvidí plakát na zdi. Může se měnit na tři jiné verze: normální fotka Freddyho, Freddy kde si trhá hlavu nebo hlava Golden Freddyho. Mezitím co tuto fotku vidíte, může být slyšet smích malé holčičky. thumb|Golden Freddyho plakát, který se objevuje na kameře 2BPokud hráč uvidí Golden Freddy-ho plakát a z kamer půjde zpátky do kanceláře, uvidíte Golden Freddyho před vámi. Jeho zjevení způsobuje na obrazovce blikat po desetinách sekund různé obrazy se slovy "IT'S ME"'''. Golden Freddy bude nečinně čekat pár vteřin, než zabije hráče, a to tak, že způsobí crash, který ukončí hru. Narozdíl od ostatních animatroniků, Golden Freddy nedává žádné náznaky/zvuky/informace o tom, že je v kanceláři (pokud jako informaci nepočítáme plakát). Naprosto ignoruje dveře, objeví se ať jsou otevřené či zavřené.thumb|Golden Freddyho "útočící" obraz V moment, kdy ho hráč uvidí, musí znovu zvednout monitor, jinak Golden Freddy zaútočí a hra spadne. Jakmile hráč zvedne obrazovku, Golden Freddy mizí. Teorie *Je teorie, že Mike Schmidt má halucinace o Golden Freddy-m. Například Golden Freddy není součástí Custom night (sedmá noc, kdy si můžete určit A.I. level animatroniků). Také se zdá, že má na hlavě stejné otisky rukou jako Freddy Fazbear, což může znamenat, že je to jenom zkroucená halucinace Freddy-ho. Navíc, když se objeví v kanceláři, není na monitorech žádný odraz, jako normálně bývá, když na vás útočí jiný animatronik. A když vás Golden Freddy zabije, neukáže se Game Over obrazovka, ale hra spadne. *Někteří si myslí, že Phone Guy byl nacpán do obleku Golden Freddy-ho po zprávě z čtvrté noci. To je hlavně z důvodu, protože Golden Freddy-ho zvuk lze slyšet těsně před tím, než se zpráva vypne. *Je možné, že Golden Freddy je starší než aktuální Freddy Fazbear. Je také myšlenka, že žlutá/zlatá barva je kvůli stárnutí. *Další myšlenka je, že kuchyň (Kitchen) je Golden Freddy-ho začáteční místo. Podrobnosti *Ostatní animatronici můžou stále útočit, i když je Golden Freddy v kanceláři. *Když se lidé zeptali, jaký příběh je za Golden Freddy-m, Scott Cawthon (vývojář Five Nights at Freddy's) řekl v rozhovoru s Geeks Under Grace : „Někdy se nějaké věci prostě "stanou" během vytváření hry. Nemůžu vysvětlit Golden Freddyho.“ *Golden Freddy může hráče zabít, i když energie zcela dojde. *Hodně teorií říká, že Golden Freddy byl původně hnědý. Ale jak byl ve tmě a nepoužívaný, tak se mu barva změnila na žlutou. Kategorie:Animatronici Kategorie:Mužské pohlaví Kategorie:Halucinace